


Troy and Annie's high school Reunion

by KristiLynn



Category: Community (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy and Annie attend their high school reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troy and Annie's high school Reunion

Annie stopped in her tracks and Troy turned around to face her.  
  
“What?” He asked.  
  
“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean come on, if we leave now we can make it home in time for The Inspector Spacetime movie on cable.”  
  
“Annie I thought you wanted to do this.”  
  
“I did, but I mean really? It’s only our five year reunion,” With each word Annie began to talk faster and faster, “that’s not enough time for anything to really change in everyone’s lives. Besides who has a five year reunion anyway?”   
  
Troy put his hands on her arms and began to shake her gently, “Annie you’re freaking out.”  
  
“I know.”   
  
“Okay I want you to listen to me. You are hot and smart and you’re not Annie Adderall anymore. And if they don’t see that then it’s your loss.”  
  
Annie began to blush and she buried her face in Troy’s chest, “That’s so sweet.”   
  
“It’s the truth.” Troy pushed Annie away and then let go of her arms, “Now let’s go in there and have a good time.”   
  
“You’re right.” Annie turned around and began to walk back towards this school that had once made her a laughing stock. Things were going to be different now.   
  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
(Three hours later)  
  
“Oh my god!” Sherry Webber, head captain of the cheerleading squad and the worst of Annie’s tormentors, exclaimed as she pulled Annie into a hug, “You look so good!”  
  
This had happened to Annie so many times this evening that it was no longer as shock. All of the people that had tormented her for four years had suddenly forgotten that all of those things had ever happened all because she was hot now.   
  
“I heard that you were here and, okay to be honest, I was expecting you to be a complete strung out meth head, but look at you!”   
  
“Thanks Sherry.” Annie faked a smiled.   
  
“Sherry Webber!” Troy shouted as he walked up to the girls, “How you doing?”   
  
“I’m sorry?” Sherry tilted her head to the side.  
  
“It’s me, Troy. Football Troy.”   
  
“I don’t….” Suddenly someone more important caught Sherry’s attention and she was gone without even a goodbye.   
  
“What the hell?” Troy asked, “Not even Slutty Sherry Webber remembers me. “  
  
“If Abed were here he’d suggest that we crossed over into some other timeline where I was popular and you weren't, “Annie joked and Troy just glared at her.   
  
She was trying not to feel good about this, her new found popularity and Troy’s anonymity, but it was kind of funny.   
  
“Oh Troy,” Annie took a hold of his arm, “You want to go home? We can probably catch the second showing of Inspector Spacetime.”   
  
“Can we stop for ice cream?”  
  
“You bet. Double scoop, on me.” 


End file.
